2 Façons d'Aimer
by Wizards-Spirits
Summary: Lorsque Ziva décide de montrer sa vision du couple à Tony, ce ne sera pas que pour un jour, ni que pour eux deux... OS TIVA


Aujourd'hui, ça fera 1 an que Tony et moi sommes ensembles. Enfin, ensembles est un grand mot… Pour moi, une véritable relation est fondée sur un véritable amour, et des sorties significatives… Au restaurant, au cinéma, par exemple. Pour Tony, le mot « relation » est plutôt fondé sur le mot « sexe »… La plupart des sorties que nous faisons sont dans nos appartements respectifs. Enfin, je ne m'en plains pas du tout, mais j'imagine qu'au bout d'un an, la phase « je fais l'amour dans tous les coins qui me le permettent » devrait être un peu moins évidente…

L'éponge tombe sur le sol et je la ramasse. Entendant Tony arriver, je prolonge l'action le plus longtemps possible. L'arrêt de ses pas m'indique qu'il admire la vue.

**La vue te plaît, Dinozzo ?**

**Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.**

Je me relève et lui souris.

**Pervers.**

**Petite catin.**

Mon sourire s'élargit et je pose l'éponge dans l'évier, me plaquant contre le plan de travail. Tony n'a enfilé qu'un jean en sortant de la douche. Il me regarde de haut en bas. Je suis en sous-vêtements et je sais déjà qu'il a très envie de moi.

**C'est 5 euros de l'heure.**

Il fouille dans sa poche et en ressort un billet en s'approchant. Il finit par le caller dans mon soutien-gorge en profitant bien du contact. Je le regarde avec une envie débordante.

**J'ai payé pour 4 heures.**

**Tu crois que je tiendrais tout ce temps ?**

**Ce matin tu as fais bien plus, je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

Je glisse hors de ses bras et commence ma course vers la chambre. Arrivée à la porte, je me retourne avec un gigantesque sourire. Il est encore immobile dans la cuisine. J'ôte mon soutien-gorge. Il penche calmement la tête pour me faire savoir que tout ceci lui plaît.

**Tes 4 heures ont commencé !**

Puis je me retourne et bondis sur le lit…

Tony et moi, j'ai parfois l'impression que ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe. Peut-être ai-je raison… Mais il ne m'a jamais trompé, malgré les envies d'aller voir ailleurs. Il a souvent dragué des femmes, sans pour autant coucher avec elles. Je relève les yeux vers le réveil. 18 heures 36. Je fais la moue. Je sens alors les mains de Tony se loger sur mes fesses. Je tourne la tête vers le bas et l'observe. Il me fixe. Je suis entièrement nue, les jambes écartées autour de ses hanches.

** Qu'y a-t-il ? **me demande-t-il avec un air plutôt sincère.

**On a encore passé notre jour de congé à s'envoyer en l'air.**

**Et tu trouves ça gênant ?**

**Ça fait un an qu'on fait ça. Chaque semaine.**

Je me relève, enfile un peignoir à la va-vite. Dinozzo me fixe, sourcils froncés.

**Tu oublies l'anniversaire d'Abby, et aussi Noël !**

**A l'anniversaire d'Abby ? On s'est envoyé en l'air dans son jardin, derrière un buisson à 4 heures du matin ! Et à Noël, on l'a fait en rentrant, sous le gui !**

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

**Ok, on le fait tous les week-ends ! Et alors ?**

**Et alors ? Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on soit ensembles à ma manière.**

**Et c'est quoi ta manière ?**

**Habilles-toi, et tu verras !**

Enfin, je quitte la pièce, bien décidée à lui montrer.

Une fois dehors, je l'entraîne vers un restaurant. Il fait froid, surtout cet hiver. Je ressens bien le 0°C ! J'ai du mettre mes gants et mon bonnet. Nous passons donc 2 heures à manger, puis, j'embarque Dinozzo vers le parc où j'ai l'habitude de courir chaque matin. Le connaissant par cœur, j'oblige Tony à me suivre jusqu'à un aire de jeux pour enfants. Il se stoppe face au toboggan, et j'ose m'asseoir sur une balançoire complètement gelée.

**Allez viens ! **je m'écrie pour l'encourager.

**J'n'aime pas les jeux pour les moins de 18 ans.**

**De 12 ans, tu veux dire ?**

Il fait la moue et je souris.

**Viens je te dis ! Ou je me fâche.**

**D'accord…**

Il soupire et s'assit sur la place à côté. Je commence doucement à me balancer.

**La balançoire va lâcher ! **

**Oh !**

Je me stoppe net et me lève comme pour bouder. J'aime particulièrement le faire chanter. Il se déplace lui aussi et vient se caller contre mon dos, chuchotant à mon oreille :

**Sois pas rabat-joie ma catin préférée, tu sais très bien que je déconne.**

**En me traitant de baleine !**

**Tu es la plus sexy des baleines alors.**

Je lui souris et m'écarte. Il commence à se diriger vers le toboggan et je fais une boule de neige à la va-vite et me retourne pour la lui balancer. Elle atterrit sur sa tête. Je ris.

**Ah nan mais je rêve !**

Il se retourne vers moi et m'en balance une à son tour. Je la reçois sur l'épaule.

**C'était à moi en premier !**

Je saute dans ses bras pour nous étaler tous les deux dans la neige. Je ris légèrement alors que ses bras s'enroulent autour de mes hanches.

**Ta manière est vraiment déroutante… On reprend la mienne ?**

**Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour ici ?**

**Sous le toboggan, ça paraît cool, nan ?**

**Non.**

**Ah oui ?**

**Oui.**

**Tu es méchante avec moi.**

**Je veux faire à ma manière, est-ce trop demandé ? **

**Oui.**

**Gamin va.**

**C'est toi qui m'as amené ici !**

Je lui tire la langue, puis l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Parfois, le faire taire est vraiment… génial ! Après une petite minute à entrechoquer nos deux langues, je me relève et file vers la voiture.

Une fois de retour chez moi, j'ai les doigts tellement froids que je ne sens plus où je les pose ! Je finis devant ma cheminée à essayer de les sentir. Tony arrive alors avec deux coupes de vin. Je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il me la tend.

**Tu comptes me saouler pour qu'on s'envoie en l'air ? Je te rappelle que demain on bosse !**

**Rooh, allez qu'un verre !**

**T'as raison, bientôt j'aurais plus le droit.**

Il fronce les sourcils et je la bois doucement. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas comment prendre ma phrase. Peu importe, il faudra bien que je lui dise… Je pose la coupe à ma gauche, remontant la couverture sur mes genoux. Observant les quelques flammes dans la cheminée, je décide soudain d'y aller…

**Tu sais, ma mère m'a appelé la semaine dernière.**

**Ah, et elle va bien ?**

**Oui… Je lui ai dis pour nous.**

**Elle a dit quoi ?**

**Elle m'a demandé 2 choses. La première, si je suis heureuse.**

Tony fixe lui aussi droit devant lui, apparemment pensif.

**Et tu as répondu ?**

**Je crois que oui.**

Il y a ensuite un léger silence.

**Et ensuite ?**

**Si je comptais avoir un enfant, bientôt.**

Cette fois-ci, il s'étouffe carrément avec son verre de vin… Il me regarde soudain, comme surpris.

**Et t'as répondu quoi ?**

**Que c'est déjà en route.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, on dirait même qu'ils vont tomber ! Il repose sa coupe sur le côté.

**Comment ça c'est déjà en route ? Tu veux un enfant tout de suite ? Tu prends plus la pilule !**

**Ça fait 3 semaines.**

**Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ?**

Il semble en colère… Comment lui annoncer ça maintenant ? Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre… Je baisse les yeux.

**Aujourd'hui.**

**Ah, super ! Et quand tu tomberas enceinte, tu vas m'obliger à l'élever avec toi ?**

**Parce que tu n'en veux pas ?**

**Mais Ziva, un enfant c'est pas rien !**

**Tu en veux oui ou non ?**

Il se lève. Il a bien conscience qu'il vient de me blesser. S'il ne veut pas d'un enfant… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… Je me lève à sa suite alors qu'il part dans le salon. Je le suis à la va-vite.

**Réponds au moins à ma question ! Tu veux pas avoir d'enfant avec moi ?**

**Je sais pas ! J'en sais rien !**

**Il va falloir que tu te décides ! **

**Pourquoi, tu es pressée ?**

**Il me reste pas longtemps pour avorter figures-toi !**

Et voilà, j'en ai trop dit. Le ton est monté tellement haut que je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Cette fois-ci, Dinozzo s'arrête, moi aussi, puis se retourne. Son visage s'est décomposé.

**Tu… Tu es enceinte ?**

**Oui… C'est ça que j'essayais de te dire au départ…**

**Je comprends plus rien…**

**Il faut que tu te décides… Tony, c'est peut-être la seule chance que nous ayons d'avoir un enfant… Et malgré ce que je montre, j'aimerais bien essayer…**

Il baisse les yeux, passe une main sur son front. Visiblement il ne sait pas… Dois-je donc argumenter ? Ne m'aime-t-il pas assez pour envisager cette possibilité ? Je le fixe un instant.

**Tu sais, j'ai juré à Tali, avant qu'elle ne meure, que si un jour je dois avoir un enfant, alors il faudrait que je l'élève avec l'homme que j'aime. Et je compte bien réaliser cette promesse, parce que tu es cet homme… **

Il est encore plus surpris visiblement. Pour une fois que je ne me défile pas, que je lui avoue tranquillement que je l'aime. Peut-être changera-t-il d'avis ? Il se retourne. Apparemment il ne veut pas. Je le savais… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas avorter il y a 3 semaines ? Je l'ai su, et je n'ai rien dis parce que j'avais peur et là… il n'en veut pas ! Pourtant je me suis habituée à l'avoir dans mon ventre, mais non ! Je ne vais tout de même pas l'élever seule…

**Il va falloir qu'on déménage.**

**Je le savais ! Je savais que tu te foutais de moi et que… Attends, qu'est c'que tu as dis ?**

Il se retourne doucement avec un léger sourire.

**J'ai dis… Qu'il va falloir qu'on déménage.**

La joie qui m'envahit et le sourire sur mon visage sont incontrôlables. Je crois que je n'ai pas ressenti ce genre de chose depuis la fois où Tony m'a embrassé ! Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait ça d'ailleurs… Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, je n'ai pas réagi plus que ça et là… Je me faufile jusqu'à lui et viens me caler dans ses bras. Il me serre, fort. Ce genre de câlin arrive peu souvent depuis un an…

**Tu es vraiment sûr ? On pourra plus s'envoyer en l'air toutes les semaines… !**

**Ah bon ? Paraît que les femmes enceintes sont deux fois plus réceptives…**

**T'es vraiment pervers ma parole…**


End file.
